


A New Chance

by HydesLittleOne



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, F/M, Spirit World, Spirits, Steampunk, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydesLittleOne/pseuds/HydesLittleOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking his own life at the end of the musical, to prevent his evil alter ego, Hyde, from taking over completely and killing anyone else, Henry dies in the arms of his beloved fiance, only to find himself in the afterlife with one very special person, Lucy Harris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chance

_“You are free now. You're with me now. Where you'll always be..”_

The tearful words of Emma Carew, his “crazy angel” and bride-to-be, grew softer and softer, fading away along with his soul. Dr. Henry Jekyll's experiment with the duality of man's personality had gone terribly wrong, had consumed not only his mind, but his body as well, had inflicted harm on the people around him. Not only the Board of Governors of Saint Jude's Hospital, who had been against his experiment from the very beginning, but also the woman he had began falling in love with...Miss Lucy Harris. Ending his life was the only way to stop his sinister half, Edward Hyde, from killing his bride-to-be as well. It would set him free. It would set everyone free...once and for all.

His soul floated right through the ceiling of the church, and drifted higher and higher, straight up into the sky, getting lost amongst the clouds. A heavy and white fog surrounded him, slowing him down until his feet settled upon the surface of a cloud, a hard cloud, not soft and fluffy as one might expect. The thick fog that surrounded him began to clear and a long path appeared before him. He blinked a couple times, taking a long look around, surveying his surroundings, but all he saw was fog.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He called down the path ahead.

“'Enry?” Came a familiar voice, the sound traveling down the path.

He knew that voice. Quite well actually. “Lucy?” Could it be? Wasting not another second, he strode down the path in the direction of her voice, pushing through a cloud of fog as it rolled past him the farther he walked. “Where are you? Keep talking to me.”

“Down here,” she replied.

Following her voice as if his life—which as far as he knew was no more—depended upon it, he jogged down the path, coming to a clearing thirty feet later. As he stopped to catch his breath, he looked up and saw the beautiful Lucy Harris perched on the edge of her bed, clad in a black corset, tan shorts, matching knee-highs and black boots, her hands folded in her lap. It was the same outfit she'd been wearing when...oh God. Was he...was she...were they...?

“I had a feeling you'd come,” she said softly.

No. She can't be real. This can't be true. Not here.  
Oh god, I'm dead. I'm truly and certifiably dead.  
And so is she. My precious Lucy is dead. We two are dead.

Wherever here was, he had no idea, but if his deductive mind had to wager a guess, it was a dimension for souls, lost souls, an afterlife of sorts. They were no longer in London, or earth for that matter, he knew that much, but what was he doing here? Was this Heaven? Or was it Hell? There wasn't a bright light, no shiny gate, only white fog, as if they were trapped inside a room painted entirely of one color. The only things that stood out were the two of them and her bed.

He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but in the next instant, he dashed over to her side, sitting down on the bed and pulling her into his arms. “Lucy!” He whimpered. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” He sobbed softly into her shoulder. “I never meant for any of this to happen. Not to you, not to me. I tried so hard not to let Hyde's sinister personality consume me, but he was too strong, much stronger than I anticipated. I'm truly very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”

Lucy wrapped her arms around him in return. “I forgive you, 'Enry. I never should of given myself so willingly to such a monster. I knew he was trouble from the start, but he insisted on paying for my services, whether I wanted to serve him or not. I suppose things heated up between us, and by the time I was ready to toss him out...it was too late.” She sighed softly. “All that matters is that you're here now, with me.”

Henry whimpered, trembling involuntarily in her arms, clinging to her similar to the way a frightened child would to it's mother. After a moment, he gently pulled back, and it wasn't until then that he realized he had blood on his hands. He stared down at his palms, shaking his head. “Oh god...” He croaked, slowly lifting his chin and meeting her melancholy gaze. “What...where did this come from?”

“It was Hyde's, remember?” Slowly, she turned around until her back was facing him, and there he saw it, a very large and bloody puncture wound in her lower back. The crushing memory of his sinister half plunging his knife into her back instantly flashed through his mind, stealing his breath...if he had any real breath that is. Henry scowled deeply, lightly running his fingers over the wound, cursing Edward Hyde for ever existing, cursing himself for existing. “Pretty, ain't it? And this time he got more joy out of killing me, then when he attacked me that night in the park.”

“I'm so sorry, Lucy,” he murmured as she turned back around. “This is all my fault. I never anticipated this would happen, not to you. I should of sent my S.O.S to you sooner! We could have prevented this from ever happening!” He looked down at his feet, his body trembling with his ever growing emotion.

Lucy scowled, taking his face in both of her hands and bringing his gaze back to her own. “Don't blame yourself for my demise. You tried to save me. You did everything you could. You did more for me than anyone I've ever known, and for that, I owe you my hear as well as my soul.”

Henry smiled softly, but it was gone just as fast as it came. “Tried, but I still failed. I can't say I truly deserve that much gratitude.”

“It'd be worse if you'd done nothing. It's awfully too bad things turned out the way they did. I was sort of hoping we'd run away together...without the beast.”

He sighed, looking down at his feet a second time and shaking his head. “That would have been quite a risk considering, not only because of my lack of control over my transformations, but also because of my bride-to-be.”

Looking sadly down at her lap, Lucy's shoulder slumped in defeat. “Of course. I'm sorry. What ever was I thinking?”

“But...” Henry scooted closer to her, taking her hand in his and holding it against his heart, gazing deep into her eyes. “We can be together now. From the looks of our situation, there's nothing here that poses a physical threat to our spiritual bodies, and adultery certainly isn't an issue anymore.”

Lucy smiled softly. “You sure you want to be courting a prostitute, with a nasty looking stab wound in your afterlife?”

He smiled sympathetically. “I don't mind at all. As long as you don't mind courting a mad scientist with a nasty chest wound of his own.” He lifted his white button down shirt with his free hand, showing her the dime-sized hole where he'd impaled himself with a sword.

“That's nothing,” she said, taking his face in her hands once more, “and I don't mind either.” Their lips met in a passionate kiss. A kiss that made him feel alive once again.

If this was what the afterlife had to offer Henry Jekyll, he'd be content to remain.


End file.
